Nintendo vs. Capcom/Pikachu
Bio Pikachu is the most popular Pokémon and well-loved Pokémon that ever walked through out all the regions of the Pokémon world. Wild Pikachu would live in forests away from people. It stores electricity in its cheeks for zapping an enemy if it is attacked. But this Pikachu however has been traveling with a trainer which this Pikachu shares a close bond with, and Pikachu's trainer wants to be the very best, like no one ever was. Movelist Normal Attacks * F Throw: Pikachu places the opponent on his back and zaps him/her, launching him/her forward. * B Throw: Pikachu does a high-speed version of the Judo throw. * U Throw: Pikachu places the opponent on his head and then headbutts him/her upward. * D Throw: Pikachu places the opponent on the ground, then jumps on them. Special Attacks * Thunderbolt: Pikachu will release a small ball of electricity that bounces across the ground. * Iron Tail: Pikachu's tail will turn metal and then he will strike the opponent with it. * Seismic Toss: Pikachu will grab the opponent and then performs a move similar to a pile driver to the opponent and then slams him/her back into the ground. * Agility: Pikachu will quickly move incredibly fast that he it would look like he has disappeared and then he will reappear near the opponent. Super Combos * Thundershock: Pikachu will say "Pika..." as he charges up a lot of electricity; he will jump out and shout out "CHUUU!" as he releases giant streams of electricity around him that cover whole screen, damaging the opponent on contact. * Volt Tackle: Pikachu will say "Pika..." as he charges up a lot of electricity, he will then charge at the opponent shouting "PIKA PIKA PIKA PIKA!" as he covers himself up in an electrical aura that damages the opponent on contact. * Volt Sphere (Lvl. 3): Pikachu will jump upwards into the sky and creates a sphere of electricity around him and then moves towards the opponent. As Pikachu touches the opponent, the opponent gets pushed up into the air as Pikachu continues to push him/her upwards into the sky. He then deactivates Volt Sphere and then strikes a giant bolt of lightning from a sky that strikes the opponent back onto the ground. Misc. * Battle Intro: Pikachu runs on the stage and then gets on all fours with little sparks of electricity escapping his cheeks; he will then stand up on his two legs. * Taunt: Pikachu huddles down and discharges electricity, saying "Piiiii!" * Victory Pose: Pikachu will jump in the air and raises his fist in victory. * Pikachu's rival is Amaterasu. * Pikachu's trainer on the bio is actually Ash Ketchum. Ash also appears in Pikachu's ending. * Pikachu doesn't talk, he would say his full name or at least parts of his name but just like with Firebrand, there would be subtitles at the bottom for translation. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo vs. Capcom Category:Starter